Et si
by Eleaa
Summary: Et si Elena n'avait pas oublié la déclaration de Damon ?


One-shot, dans le cadre d'un duel, ayant pour sujet : "et si Elena n'avait pas oublié la déclaration que Damon lui fait à la fin de l'épisode 8 de la saison 2 ?"

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

« - Il nous faut cette pierre.  
- Je sais Stefan, mais c'est hors de question que je brise le sort. De toute façon je n'en ai pas les capacités, répliqua Bonnie.  
- Peut-être devrions-nous tout simplement la demander à Katherine », proposa Rose.

Damon émit un petit rire nerveux.

« C'est beau de rêver ma grande. Jamais elle ne nous la donnera, elle te dira de venir la chercher toi-même. Et Boum, emprisonnée à vie notre chère Rose », dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Elena regarda une à une les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle, Stefan, Bonnie, Damon et Rose. Chacun essayant de trouver une solution afin de récupérer la pierre-lune pour briser la malédiction. Aucune issue n'était envisageable, aucune issue vraisemblable ne leur était venue à l'esprit. Comment regagner cet objet sans entrer dans la tombe ? C'était mission impossible. Elena les écoutait débattre sans vraiment prendre part à la conversation. Elle avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne savait pas de quelle façon ils pourraient atteindre la pierre sans libérer Katherine.

« - Bonnie, si tu allies tes pouvoirs à ceux de Lucy, penses-tu que vous réussirez à rompre le sort ?, demanda Stefan.  
- Probablement, répondit la jeune sorcière, mais je te l'ai dit, c'est non. Katherine reste où elle est, point final.  
- La vie d'Elena en dépend, et tu le sais ! », insista Stefan en prenant Bonnie par les épaules.

Cette dernière lança un regard désespéré à sa meilleure amie qui lui sourit en guise de réponse. Elle la comprenait, elle non plus ne voulait pas risquer de voir son ancêtre hors de la tombe.

« J'irais », lança alors Damon.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le vampire.

« - Non Damon, si tu y rentres tu n'en ressortiras pas, s'exclama Stefan, outré par la proposition de son frère.  
- Nous avons besoin de cette pierre-lune. Aucun être humain ne peut rentrer dans le tombeau, Katherine n'en fera qu'une bouchée. Mais à moi, elle ne me fera rien.  
- Mais tu resteras enfermé pour l'éternité !, répliqua Stefan.  
- C'est bien ce qu'il voulait depuis le début de toute façon, passer le reste de ses jours avec Katherine, laissons le faire », dit Bonnie, sarcastique.

Une violente discussion s'engagea alors entre les trois personnes. Elena se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser sortir Katherine, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle se releva alors brusquement et fit s'interrompre la conversation.

« Alors Damon, commença-t-elle, tu n'iras pas dans le tombeau, et pas la peine de chercher des arguments pour me faire changer d'opinion, c'est non. Bonnie, dit-elle en se tournant vers son amie, je suis de ton avis, rendre sa liberté à Katherine est quelque chose d'impensable, mais je crois que c'est la seule vraie solution qui s'offre à nous. Et puis, Stefan, Damon et Rose seront là pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Nous avons besoin de l'aide de ta cousine pour y parvenir, alors je te demande s'il te plaît, de bien vouloir accepter ma requête, et d'ouvrir cette tombe quelques instants, qu'on reprenne la pierre. Le plus tôt sera le mieux ».

Elle planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux de la jeune sorcière qui soutint son regard quelques instants puis hocha la tête, compréhensive.

« -Très bien, dit Stefan, si c'est ce que tu souhaites... Damon, Rose, Bonnie et moi partons chercher Lucy.  
- Hummm vous êtes assez nombreux, répliqua Damon, je reste ici ».

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un « si tu veux ».

Bonnie, Rose et Stefan récupérèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent le manoir sur le champ, laissant Damon et Elena seuls.

« Je vais aller me chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose ? », demanda Elena.

Damon fit un signe de dénégation et montra son verre de Whisky à la jeune fille. Cette dernière quitta le salon et se rendit dans la cuisine, en quête d'un verre d'eau.

« D'ailleurs Damon, dit-elle en revenant dans le salon, je voulais te… », elle n'acheva pas sa phrase découvrant la pièce vide.

« Damon ?, appela Elena, Damon ! ».

Pas de réponse.

« C'est pas vrai », dit-elle en quittant hâtivement le salon puis le manoir.

Elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces en direction de la tombe. Elle savait qu'il était parti là-bas, elle en était persuadée. Quels idiots ils avaient été de croire qu'il les écouterait.

Elena arriva enfin vers le tombeau et descendit précipitamment les marches qui y menaient.

Damon était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand elle cria son prénom. Il se retourna et soupira. Il la regarda et fit la moue

« - Ne fais pas ça, dit-elle à bout de souffle et en prenant appui sur le mur à côté d'elle.  
- Et pourquoi Elena ?  
- Parce qu'ils vont revenir avec Lucy et briser le sort… Et on pourra récupérer la pierre…  
- Tu es vraiment naïve si tu crois que Katherine va te laisser prendre ce satané caillou.  
- On l'y obligera !  
- Ah oui, et comment ? Hein, dis-moi comment on va faire ?, répondit Damon en se rapprochant dangereusement d'Elena.  
- On trouvera une solution… », déclara la jeune fille en plantant son regard dans les yeux azur du vampire.

« Hum… », celui-ci cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, fit un signe de dénégation et retourna vers la porte avec l'intention de la déplacer.

« - Non, Damon. S'il te plait, insista Elena.  
- Plus rien ne me retient ici Elena », murmura-t-il tristement.

La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et la regarda intensément pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Je n'ai pas de raison d'exister, lâcha-t-il finalement, je n'en ai plus. »

Elena pouvait lire une peine immense sur le visage de l'aîné des Salvatore. Ses yeux océan brillaient d'intensité, et elle n'avait vu ce regard qu'une seule fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait…

« Si… Tu en as une. Moi. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Damon l'espace de quelques instants, mais il disparut aussitôt.

« Allez Elena, je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal, pars et laisse-moi y aller. »

La jeune fille se plaça alors entre Damon et la lourde pierre qui permettait l'accès au tombeau.

« - Elena…  
- Non, Damon. Ecoute-moi. Tu n'as pas à faire ça.  
- J'ai bien l'impression que si », déclara-t-il en l'écartant doucement de son chemin.

« Je m'en souviens Damon. Je me souviens de tout », lâcha soudainement Elena.

Il se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils, le regard interrogateur.

« - Oui, avoua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, je me rappelle de ta visite l'autre soir quand tu m'as rendu mon collier. Je me rappelle aussi ce que tu m'as confié.  
- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !  
- Je crois que tu le sais parfaitement au contraire. Ce que tu ne sais pas, en revanche, c'est que je venais de boire de la verveine ! », répliqua-t-elle.

Damon secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

« Je me souviens de chaque mot que tu as employé, de chaque terme. Je me souviens des traits de ton visage, de la lueur dans tes yeux. Damon, je ne peux pas oublier une telle déclaration. C'est l'acte le plus courageux et le plus généreux que j'ai jamais vu et entendu de toute ma vie. Que tu préfères te sacrifier plutôt que de t'interposer dans ma relation avec Stefan m'a montré à quel point tu étais humain et doté d'une grandeur d'âme que je n'avais jusqu'alors imaginé ! Et que tu veuilles effacer ma mémoire, que j'oublie ce discours magnifique témoigne également de la profondeur de l'amour que tu me portes. Et je n'y suis pas insensible. Comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs ? Personne ne peut résister à un tel discours. Il m'a ouvert les yeux et révéler qui tu étais vraiment au plus profond de toi-même, un être doté d'une sensibilité démesurée et d'un cœur immense. Une personne qui préfère souffrir en silence et voir celle qu'il aime heureuse, même si ça implique de ne pas être avec elle. Damon, te rends-tu compte, que je n'avais jamais reçu une telle preuve d'amour de toute ma vie ? JAMAIS ! ».

Damon ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle posa son index sur ses lèvres, lui signifiant qu'il devait se taire, elle n'avait pas fini.

« Alors moi, au contraire de toi, je vais être égoïste et te dire que je ne veux pas que tu ailles chercher cette foutue pierre, parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre Damon. Tu as comblé un vide dans ma vie, la place que tu y tiens est bien trop importante pour que je te laisse la quitter ! Tu as toujours été là pour moi, toujours. Même après que j'ai été odieuse avec toi, tu es toujours resté à mes côtés, malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit. Même lorsque je t'ai dit que tu m'avais perdu à jamais. Mais tu ne m'as pas perdue. Tu ne me perdras jamais. Je tiens à toi à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer », déclara Elena les yeux brillant d'émotion.

« - Merci…, susurra-t-il, Mais ce n'est pas assez… Ta vie a bien plus de valeur que la mienne, me sacrifier pour te sauver a plus de signification que tout le reste.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies, souffla-t-elle la gorge nouée.  
- Pourquoi Elena, donne-moi une seule bonne raison, hein pourquoi ? cria-t-il.  
- Parce que ».

Elena rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de Damon et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
